


You Can Hear It In The Silence

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [6]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Art Teacher Zac, Babygate (One Direction), Banter, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Canon Related, Clubbing, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Famous Harry, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Movie Reference, Moving On, New York City, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Past Relationship(s), Post-Coital, Post-Divorce, Prompt Fill, Revelations, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Texting, Top Zac, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's birthday weekend and he spends it with Zac in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt fill for a prompt at comment fic: any crossover. any. meeting in New York
> 
> Note 1: This was only supposed to be a drabble but then it got away from me and was supposed to be a one-shot. Now it's turned into a mini four possibly five chaptered fic.  
> Note 2: One Direction are famous in this but Hanson is not. Also regardless of my feelings on Louis' "baby" I made it real in this fiction for the sake of the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with One Direction and Hanson. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Maybe," Gemma huffed as she shook her head. "Before the wedding day I hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry smirked as he looked over at Gemma who was eyeing him curiously, probably wondering why he was in such a good mood and well it was hard to explain really. How could he tell his sister the cause of his good mood? He knew as much as she loved him she'd probably wind up judging him in the end.

"You okay today Haz?" Gemma asked as she reached out to feel Harry's forehead. "You're acting more chipper than normal and maybe you shouldn't fly into New York today? You may be sick."

Harry laughed as he shook his head, "I'm not sick Gems," he smiled as he moved away from her touch. "Just happy to go to New York is all," he shrugged feeling his smile grow big enough that his dimples came out. "Get to see a friend while I'm there too."

Gemma once again eyed Harry curiously, "The person who has been making you smile since your break up with Louis?" she asked with a hint of hope.

It was a hint Harry couldn't fault her for because he had taken his break up with Louis hard. Though how could he not? He had been with Louis since he was sixteen and he was twenty-one and how do you react when the man you had loved so deeply confessed to cheating and getting a blonde club girl pregnant?

Harry hadn't reacted well and for the first three months he had retreated into himself and then on the fourth month in November when he had flown to the states before Thanksgiving had been when he had met the person that Gemma spoke of. The one who had been making him smile. 

They had met at a gay club and like Harry that person too was going through his own heartbreak. His marriage of nine years was ending because his wife had cheated and it had hurt him and broken him. Which that information had been enough to confuse Harry at first because why was a straight man at a gay club? But then he had found out that the man was accompanying his openly gay brother which settled Harry slightly because he had fallen in lust at first sight and was afraid of falling for someone who was bisexual again and getting hurt but instead he had fallen in lust with a straight guy which was probably worse.

But even that hadn't stopped him from exchanging numbers with the guy before he left for the night and ever since then he had been texting and calling the guy regularly and they had even finally started skyping when Harry wasn't busy with things and now that it was the Friday before his twenty-second birthday Harry was flying to New York where the guy lived to go and visit him again.

It was a plan that hadn't actually been his idea but he had readily agreed when his friend had suggested it and maybe he was reading too much into it, but maybe it meant that he meant something deeper to his friend than just a casual hang out at a bar in November or text messages and phone calls and skype dates.

Harry knew he probably could never change this person's sexuality but well he could dream and read too much into things and probably get his heart hurt but hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as when Louis hurt his heart.

"Yes, with the person who has been making me smile," Harry finally confirmed as he blushed once he realized he had zoned out on Gemma who had been looking at him even more curiously thanks to his trip in the clouds or really his own head.

Gemma too finally seemed to lighten up at his answer, a smile playing on her lips. "So when are you going to introduce me to the bloke?" she asked playfully. "I'd like to meet the man who is probably going to be my brother's next boyfriend."

Harry rolled his eyes at that, though guilt began to kick in because there Gemma was unknowingly bringing up why she'd probably judge him. Because he hadn't divulged that the man was straight and he knew if he did Gemma would be disappointed. She'd think he clearly had lost his mind for getting so attached to someone who would never like him back.

"I don't know," Harry answered as he shrugged his shoulders. "Eventually maybe," he sighed not opting to tell her that the man who made him smile would never be his boyfriend because that man was a heterosexual male who seemed very content with it, if the way he talked about his conquests on nights out with his group of friends was anything to go by.

"Maybe," Gemma huffed as she shook her head. "Before the wedding day I hope."

Harry once again rolled his eyes at that because it was typical Gemma to already have him married off to this new guy and hadn't she done the same with Louis the day he told her they were dating. Sadly the Louis thing had fallen through and this thing, the friendship he had would never lead to a wedding.

Before he could respond to her though his cell phone went off alerting him to a new message and as he pulled the phone out of his pocket, he couldn't help the grin on his face when he saw the name Zac on the screen. 

Opening the text he read it and grinned even more.

I'll pick you up at the airport-Z

It was short and sweet but it made him happy because he was afraid that Zac wouldn't be able to make it, seeing as Zac was an art teacher at a high school and today was Friday and he knew when he got in, it would still be a school day there and he hated taking cabs in the city.

Though he reckoned if Zac hadn't been able to pick him up he could have just arranged for his people to set up a rented car to pick him up but he wanted to keep this trip a secret. Didn't want to be caught by paparazzi or fans if he could help it. He just wanted a weekend away for his birthday with a man who he considered the closest friend he had at the moment.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving the baggage claim area of the airport, Harry chewed on his lip as he walked out into the main area, doing his best to not be seen by many people as well as looking for Zac among the crowd. Hoping that Zac had kept his word and was indeed going to be here to pick him up like he had said via text.

"Harold!" a loud but familiar voice called out and as Harry followed the voice he couldn't help the smile on his face when his eyes landed on Zac who was waiting for him, bundled up in a jacket and scarf.

Shaking his head he made his way over to the man and the moment he reached him he was a bit surprised when Zac was the one who pulled him into a hug because well during their first meeting he had never gotten the vibe that Zac was overly affectionate nor had he seemed that way during their many phone calls or skype sessions.

"It's good to see you again face to face," Zac spoke as he held Harry a bit tighter to him. "Called in a substitute the first time this school year just so I could pick you up at the airport," he laughed softly as he pulled away from Harry and the moment they did Harry felt his cheeks getting hot and he knew he was blushing under Zac's stare as well as blushing at the knowledge that he was partly the reason Zac had a substitute today.

"You didn't have to do that," Harry finally spoke as Zac took a few bags from him before turning to head outside. "I could have just gotten a cab or called my people to get me a rental car."

Zac shook his head, "I wanted to Harry," he spoke and he did seem genuine in his words. "I mean I already feel bad that I have to work on your birthday on Monday so I may as well make up for it by taking Friday off and spending most of it with you. Come Monday, I'm pretty sure you'll be sick of me."

"I doubt I'll be sick of you," Harry told him as Zac turned to look at him with a curious kind of smirk. "I've been talking to you every day since November and I keep coming back don't I?"

"True," Zac laughed as he nodded his head. "But well that's different than actually being around me a lot. My brother's can't even stand me for three hours half the time. Pretty sure that's one reason Taylor's glad he and his husband live in California."

Harry shook his head but he remained silent as they continued their walk in the parking lot and when they made it to Zac's car, Harry waited until Zac opened the trunk and then he put what bags he had inside.

"So what are the plans tonight?" Harry asked as he went to the passenger side door after his bags were put away in the trunk.

Zac smiled as he looked over at Harry after making it to the driver's side, "Isaac and his wife Nikki are coming over for dinner. I've kind of sort of told Isaac about you a lot and he wants to meet the pop star his brother is always talking about."

Blushing at Zac's words again, Harry did his best to look away as he got in the car and buckled up. "Let's hope I don't disappoint him then. I mean if you've been telling him good things."

"I have been," Zac nodded as he started the car up and pulled out of his parking space. "Kind of hard not to talk nice about the only person helping me through my divorce from Katie."

Harry looked down at his hands as he felt his cheeks grow a bit warmer because the last thing he had expected was to know he was who Zac considered the only person helping him through his divorce, especially since he had friends here in New York.

Though it was Harry that Zac always called every night and they did have a tendency to talk about their respective heart aches in those phone calls and if Harry was honest besides his sister Gemma he had relied on Zac the most these past few months and last week when Briana had finally given birth to her and Louis' child it had been Zac he called to vent and get past his frustrations that Louis had a baby finally. Something that he and Harry had always talked about even as young as they were.

"You're kind of the only other person besides Gemma who has helped me through my break up with Louis," Harry revealed as he looked back at Zac. "It's always been nice to have someone to vent too and you're kind of like my best friend now."

Zac seemed to smile thoughtfully at that, "Well you're kind of my best friend too Harry Styles."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had finally arrived at Zac's house, Zac had shown Harry to the guest room where Harry situated his stuff while Zac began to fix dinner. Claiming it was a simple one since he really couldn't cook and while Zac did that Harry busied himself with getting ready before having to face Zac's brother and his wife.

He wasn't sure really why he was so nervous though he chalked it up to the fact that Zac had admitted about talking about Harry to Isaac and well Harry really wanted to live up to whatever expectations that Isaac had of him, even if he knew that was probably impossible since no one could live up to anyone's expectations.

Hearing a knock on the door of the guest room while he was in the middle of putting his hair up, Harry turned seeing Zac standing in the doorway and giving him a tiny smile and Harry half wondered how long Zac had been standing there.

"Ike and Nikki are here," Zac spoke and Harry couldn't help but swallow hard because during his preparations he had let time slip away from him somehow. "And dinner is done. It's spaghetti with a side of some bagged salad that I bought before going to the airport to pick you up."

Harry nodded his head as he finished putting his hair up into a bun and as Zac turned to leave the room, he followed behind, feeling even more nervous now that he really was going to be hanging out with Zac's brother and his sister-in-law and he only prayed he made a good first impression.

He may have only been Zac's best friend but he did have a slight crush or lust thing going on and for some reason he just wanted to make good impressions on people close to Zac, especially if Zac told them about their friendship.


	2. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I swear Zac is really an idiot," she muttered more to herself than to Harry.

Harry blushed as he sat at the table with Nikki, Isaac's wife. Isaac and Zac were outside on the balcony smoking which left him inside with the woman who all through dinner had been eying him more so than Isaac. Which if Harry was being honest it kind of made him nervous and afraid that he hadn't made the best impression on her.

"Is everything okay?" Harry finally asked after taking a long drink of the wine in his glass. It was some red wine that Nikki and Isaac had brought. They had supposedly bought it on their last trip to Paris, a trip they took thanks to Nikki's job as a freelance photographer for magazines and Isaac being the stay at home husband.

Nikki nodded her head as she gave Harry a smile. "Everything is fine, why wouldn't it be?"

"Cause you keep staring at me," Harry answered as he blushed a bit more. "Have been since dinner and I can't help but wonder what I did wrong."

At that Nikki just laughed as she shook her head slightly before taking a drink of her own wine. "You didn't do anything wrong Harry," she smiled and it seemed nice. "I was just thinking about how I get it now."

"Get what?" Harry asked feeling a bit confused and again that made his blush even worse and he almost hated that he blushed so easy.

"Why Zac's in love with you," Nikki answered and she seemed so sure of her words but Harry wasn't.

There was no way that Zac was gay, not with him talking about the women he sometimes brought home from bars during their Skype and phone call sessions. There was also no way that Zac was gay for him because Harry was sure he'd know. Hell he had been the one to know that Louis loved him before anyone else had realized.

But then again Louis was now no longer in love with him and off being a father so maybe Harry just had horrible instincts but no, there was no way Zac was in love with him.

"Zac isn't in love with me," Harry sighed as he shook his head though even with his denial he gave Nikki a smile. 

Again Nikki just laughed at Harry, "Honey," she stated as she took another drink of her wine, a much longer drink now. "That man never shuts up about you. All I have heard from him is Harry this and Harry that and trust me I know you're a celebrity, hell I've listened to some of your band's music but he talks about you like you made the goddamn sun or something and he hasn't done that with anyone, not since Carrick."

"Carrick?" Harry asked as he furrowed his eyebrow feeling a bit confused on who Carrick was.

"He hasn't told you about Carrick?" Nikki questioned as she arched one of her finely groomed eyebrows up and when Harry shook his head no she let out a deep sigh. "I swear Zac is really an idiot," she muttered more to herself than to Harry. "Carrick's a man Zac met in 2008 during a really bad time with Kathryn," she said and the way Nikki called Kate, Kathryn he got the hint she wasn't a fan of the woman. "Kathryn claimed she wasn't cheating then but I'm sure she was and she left Zac for a few months. Went to Georgia where her parents live and never texted or called Zac for months. While she was gone he happened to meet some tattoo artist who was living in New York for a few months and they became close. Carrick stayed here more than the place he was renting..."

"By close do you mean dating?" Harry asked as he interrupted Nikki's speech, feeling a bit shocked by what she was revealing because Zac hadn't told him all of this. The first time he had trouble with Kate or even having a male friend who he was incredibly close with.

Nikki nodded her head yes at Harry's question, "Isaac and I walked in on them having sex once. It was purely an accident but we have a spare key to the apartment and Isaac had forgotten something on one of our dinner nights with Zac."

"Oh," Harry muttered as he reached for his glass of wine and took a long drink from it. "So..what happened to Carrick?"

"Kathryn came back," Nikki said plainly as she rolled her eyes. "She fed Zac some sob story and they worked through their problems and he left Carrick. Once Kathryn found out about him I believe is when things got really bad. She made him feel awful about it and she even convinced him to go see her pastor for counseling..the same pastor she wound up having an affair with."

Harry laughed a bit bitterly at that but he still stayed silent because he wasn't sure how to react to this new knowledge or why Zac hadn't ever told him any of it. That he had once had a relationship with a guy.

Though thankfully for now it seemed he was saved from having to say anything because in his silence Isaac and Zac returned from the balcony and then not long after that Isaac and Nikki left, saying something about seeing Zac on Sunday at a dinner at his mom's house.

"Sunday dinner at your moms?" Harry questioned Zac as he stood from the table, helping Zac clean up the mess from dinner. "You were just going to spring you mom on me?"

Zac laughed softly at that, "Well no," he spoke as he shook his head as he went to the sink where he began to do the dishes. "I was going to tell you the morning of said dinner but guess the cat is out of the bag huh?" he asked a bit teasingly.

"Guess so," Harry nodded his head as he fell into silence again as he stood by Zac at the sink, helping him with the dishes. He'd rinse and put them away after Zac had washed them. 

The silence it seemed was something that was now probably going to be a habit since Nikki's revelations though Harry wasn't sure it was a good type of silence. Mainly because he kept wondering why Zac would keep that information from him when Harry had thought that they had been open and honest about everything in both of their lives.

At least Harry had been honest anyway, he had revealed everything to Zac. Louis cheating with Briana, how he hated his closet that he was still in, one that he would have been out of had Louis not cheated because they had, had plans to come out this year. He had also told Zac about the brief three week relationship he had before officially getting with Louis. A boy he had met on vacation. A boy who had ended up being his first.

Though Harry regretted that because he hadn't really loved the boy. He had just been young and horny and wanting to lose his virginity. Not to mention it had upset Louis slightly at first but then he had gotten over it because it wasn't like they had been official at the time.

If only Harry had known then that one day it would have been Louis who had broke things when they did go official.

"Harry?" Zac asked and Harry came out of his thoughts as he blushed and turned to look at Zac. "You okay?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. "You kind of zoned out on me."

Blushing more Harry offered Zac a tiny smile, "Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts," he admitted as he looked away and finished rinsing off the dishes that had accumulated on his side of the sink while he had been zoned out.

"Bad thoughts or good ones?" Zac questioned and for once he sounded a bit serious. "I mean they were intense enough that they made you zone out."

"Both," Harry answered being honest and maybe sometimes he was too honest. "Nikki and I got to talking while you and Isaac were outside," he admitted as he chewed on his lip and took a deep breath before continuing. "She kind of told me about Carrick."

At that, Harry turned to see that Zac who was standing beside him had paled slightly. 

"Did she tell you everything?" Zac finally asked as he moved away from Harry and went back to the table, sitting down in a chair. 

Harry nodded his head in confirmation as he let the water out of the sink before reaching for a dish towel to dry his hands. "I just...I don't get why you didn't tell me is all."

"Because Carrick is a part of my past that I regret," Zac sighed and Harry watched as he winced at his own words. "Not a regret that I was with him, I mean," he clarified as he shook his head. "I loved him...I just regret that I let him go because of Katie and I regret that I let myself believe eventually that what I had with him was wrong and disgusting just like I had been taught in counseling."

"It wasn't though," Harry spoke as he walked closer to Zac and bent down to his level. "It's not wrong to love another man. I mean just look at me and look at your brother in California."

Zac just nodded his head, though he didn't say anything at least not at first. "I just don't talk about Carrick," he finally spoke as he locked eyes with Harry and Harry had to frown at the sadness in his eyes. "Talking about him just reminds me how dumb and stupid I was and I don't do it. Maybe I should have told you but I didn't and I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," Harry stated as he offered Zac a smile though it didn't feel happy. It felt more sad than anything, especially because while Zac had said he regretted that he let himself believe that it had been wrong and disgusting to love another man he never stated that he knew that it wasn't wrong though.

Zac had just clearly ignored that statement by Harry and Harry was kind of afraid that Zac still thought that.

"Let's just go watch a movie or something, yeah?" Harry asked as he stood up finally, offering his hand out to Zac. 

Zac again nodded his head as he took Harry's hand and stood up, soon leading the way to the living room. "I bought The Notebook just for you," he revealed as he dropped Harry's hand once they were in the living room. "I've never watched it but hearing you rave about it made me want to watch it."

"Oh really?" Harry asked as he smirked slightly. "You wanted to watch The Notebook all because of me raving about it?"

"Yep," Zac said as he walked towards where he kept his DVDs. "Wanted you to be here when I lost my The Notebook cherry."

Harry couldn't help the laugh that he let out at that, "How romantic Zed," he muttered as he walked to the couch where he sat down and watched as Zac got the DVD and soon put it in the player. "Wanting to lose your The Notebook cherry with me of all people."

"Zed?" Zac asked curiously as he walked back to the couch after the DVD was in. "Did you really just call me Zed?"

"I'm British," Harry defended as Zac sat down beside him and he reached out to playfully hit him. "Now hit play so you can lose your The Notebook cherry."

Zac just stuck his tongue out at Harry but he soon obeyed him and hit play, though while the movie was starting he turned to look at Harry again which made Harry look at him with a curious look, because Zac almost looked like he had something serious he wanted to say.

"I know by the way," Zac finally spoke which just added to Harry's curiousness and he was sure his curious look got a bit worse.

"Know what?" Harry asked in a whisper almost forgetting that they weren't in a movie theater. They were just in Zac's apartment.

"That it's not wrong to love another man," Zac replied his voice almost as low as Harry's was though it wasn't the low voice of Zac's that made Harry shiver.

No, the low voice was fine by Harry. What made a shiver run down his spine was the look Zac was giving him. As if he thought Harry had created the sun or something and maybe a part of Harry wanted Nikki to have been right when she had told him that Zac loved him.

Before Harry could reply though, Zac turned away from him and the moment for any replies was gone as Zac made some statement that they needed to shut up now so they could watch the movie and he could decide if it was as good as Harry claimed it was.

So Harry did fall silent and he did turn to watch the movie though his mind was anywhere but the movie. It was still on Zac and the way he had looked at him. It was the same way Harry had always looked at Louis and yeah, maybe Harry had totally misjudged Zac's true sexuality and his feelings for him.

Maybe Zac somehow did return the same feelings that Harry had for him but god damn it Harry was truly terrified of finding out. Almost afraid that if he confronted Zac he'd deny it or just laugh in his face.


	3. Saturday Night Into Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Your friends ratted you out you know," Harry spoke deciding the truth was probably the better option right now.

Harry made a face as he stood in front of the mirror after changing into the outfit that he was going to wear to the club that Zac wanted to take him too.

It was Saturday night and to be honest Harry probably would have been fine staying at Zac's apartment like they had done for the morning and the afternoon but Zac had been insistent. He wanted to take Harry out, show him a good time and let him meet his friends.

Harry on the other hand was nervous and not sure how well he'd fit in. Zac's friends were probably all typical white straight men, even if Harry now knew Zac was the farthest from that. But it seemed Zac was content on hiding that part of himself at least from most people minus Nikki and Isaac and now Harry who had only found out thanks to Nikki.

So yeah, Zac's friends were probably typically straight white men and Harry had a tendency not to fit in so well with them. At least not as good as he fit in with gay men and females.

"You look fine," Zac's voice sounded from the doorway and Harry turned to look at him as his cheeks got warm. "Look better than I do most nights and my friends haven't ditched me yet."

Laughing Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Your friends probably aren't used to hanging out with a pop star who always looks like a model either," he joked as he walked towards Zac, still not sure if he looked okay and also growing more nervous by the minute.

"True but they'll love you regardless of how you look," Zac spoke sounding much more confident than Harry felt and maybe Zac could just be confident for the both of them. "I mean Natalie may try to get you really drunk but that's about it, I'm sure."

"Natalie?" Harry asked feeling a bit surprised there would be a female there and hearing that may have eased his nerves some.

Zac nodded his head with a smile, "She latched onto me the first night I went there and sort of pulled me into her friend group," he shrugged as he chewed his lip sheepishly. "Then besides her there is Bran, Frankie, and Fiona. Frankie and Fiona are sort of a couple but they both love flirting with other people to make each other mad."

"Nice," Harry muttered out as he let out a chuckle, half being reminded of Zayn and Liam who had sorta been that way too. Except they never said they were a couple like he and Louis did. Zayn and Liam just slept around with each other and then got jealous when they also slept with other people.

Harry was sure the breaking point in their relationship had been when Liam had started to date Sophia. Someone who wasn't a PR relationship like Perrie had been for Zayn.

"So you ready?" Zac asked and again his voice brought Harry out of his thoughts.

Heaving a sigh, Harry nodded his head even if he was anything but ready. He just didn't have the heart to tell Zac that he'd much rather stay in and avoid Zac's friends for fear of not fitting in and not being liked. So of course he'd try because he knew that would make Zac happier in the end.

After he nodded his head, he watched Zac turn to leave the room and wordlessly, he followed behind Zac feeling his nerves grow as they walked out of the apartment, taking the stairs down to the lobby and once they were outside he still remained silent as Zac got them a taxi.

Though Harry wasn't sure silence was the best thing because he knew he'd eventually just go back to being lost in his thoughts as well as getting more nervous.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in a booth at the club Zac had brought him too, Harry sipped on the fruity drink he had order as he eyed Zac out on the dance floor with Natalie and he couldn't help the glare he had. Mainly because of how close they were dancing and Zac may not have been fully straight but he probably wasn't fully gay either.

At least not like Fiona and Frankie were because Harry had been pleasantly surprised to find that Frankie wasn't a man like he had suspected. Frankie was a short Italian girl whose name was real name was Frances though she preferred Frankie instead.

While Fiona was a blonde barbie type and Harry swore he could never see them as a couple and yet from the way they were holding hands and making little inside jokes, they were very much a couple even if they didn't want to admit it.

As for Bran, well he was some nerdy guy who right now was talking to Harry about the Outlander book series and Harry really was trying to listen but instead all of his attention was going to Zac and Natalie.

"Has Zac had sex with Natalie?" Harry finally asked the people at the table with him, half blushing when he realized the words had actually came out and half wanting to blame the alcohol he was drinking for making him ask and not the jealous side of him.

He had no reason to even be jealous because Zac wasn't his and all he had was a stupid crush and Nikki's idea that Zac somehow loved him or at least liked him as well.

Frankie laughed softly from where she was sitting and she looked at Fiona slightly with an I told you so look. "Yes, they have," she confirmed and Harry was sure his heart had literally sank to his stomach. "It was a one time thing Zac likes to claim but poor Natalie keeps trying to make it happen again. I don't think she's realized certain things about Zac."

"Certain things?" Harry and Bran both asked at the same time and obviously Bran was just as in the dark as Natalie was over whatever it was that Frankie thought was obvious.

Again Frankie laughed though she wasn't the one who spoke up. It was Fiona.

"Frankie is certain that Zac is gay and in love with Harry," Fiona answered as she shoot Frankie a look this time and Harry felt himself blushing. "Ever since he's met you he never shuts up about you Harry. It was always Harry this and Harry that and he'd turn down bringing girls back to his place and he'd turn down Natalie's advances on him," she shrugged and yeah Harry was blushing even more. "Frankie is also certain you like Zac too Harry so I think you made her night by asking if Zac and Natalie slept together."

Going silent Harry took a long drink of his beverage and while he took in what Fiona said none of it still made sense because Zac had always bragged about his one night stands and getting laid and why would he do that if he hadn't had any. Why would he lie about that to Harry?

So once again Harry felt like he did yesterday night and that was like he didn't really know Zac as well as he thought he did and he almost felt sick at that idea.

"I'll be back," Harry muttered to himself as he moved out of the booth, heading to the bathroom where he eventually closed himself in a stall.

Though he didn't get sick, he just dry heaved and then fell back onto the floor once he realized nothing was going to come back up.

Harry who was still sitting on the bathroom floor, wasn't sure how long he had been in there before hearing someone knock on the stall door and before he could yell out that he'd be out in a second, the person spoke before he had a chance too.

"You okay in there Harold?" Zac's voice asked and Harry closed his eyes briefly because Zac was the last person he wanted to face right now. Not with conflicting emotions running through him.

Standing up, Harry walked to the door and unlocked it before stepping out with a fake smile. A smile that didn't quite reach his eyes but one that he was accustomed to with his job as a pop star who had to cater to millions.

"Yeah, I'm fine Zac," Harry lied as he nodded his head. "Think I'm just tired and kind of want to go back home..." he spoke before realized what he said. "I mean to your place," he corrected himself because Zac's apartment wasn't his home and maybe he did want to go home now, especially since it seemed like he was finding out this whole friendship with Zac had been one big lie after another.

Even if he couldn't quite fault him for the Carrick stuff he did fault him for lying about his sexual conquests.

Zac frowned at Harry's words and Harry had a feeling that Zac knew he was lying though luckily for him, Zac didn't question him on it. He just nodded his head. "Yeah, we can go home," he said as he reached out for Harry's hand and even in his state of limbo on how he felt right now, Harry took his hand.

After he had a hold of Zac's hand, he walked with him through the crowded club and outside, the fresh air hitting him hard but even the fresh air didn't seem to be enough to help him.

Feeling Zac drop his hand, Harry just chewed his lip as he watched Zac get a cab and he almost felt a sense of dread building because of how Zac didn't question him and maybe he wasn't as lucky as he had thought minutes before.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you going to tell me what the real problem is?" Zac asked the minute they were inside of his apartment and Harry turned to look at him, feigning confusion.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he walked to the couch and sat down, finally realizing why a sense of dread had hit him earlier. Because deep down he knew Zac not questioning him on his lie in the bathroom meant Zac would do it at a later time.

That later time being as soon as they walked through the door of his apartment and so Harry was just going to play dumb if he could. Though Louis had always told him he sucked at it and maybe Louis would know since Louis had been playing him all along.

Zac just crossed his arms, eyeing Harry like he was a child in trouble. "I mean in the bathroom and your lie for wanting to leave the club. What is the real problem?"

Harry chewed his lip at Zac's question, wanting to avoid eye contact for as long as possible as he thought over whether he should lie or tell the truth.

"Your friends ratted you out you know," Harry spoke deciding the truth was probably the better option right now. "Telling me you haven't been having one night stands or anything like you claim."

Now it was Zac's turn to go silent as he looked away from Harry and Harry swore from where he sat on the couch, he saw a blush on Zac's cheek.

"I thought we had aired out all the lies when I knew about the Carrick situation," Harry continued in Zac's silence. "Just..I guess I feel like I've been totally honest with you and you haven't been that honest with me at all and I don't get why. I don't get why you had to make up stories about sleeping with.."

"I made them up because I wasn't ready to own up to the truth okay," Zac finally spoke interrupting Harry's words and he let him continue. "I wasn't ready to tell myself I was fully gay. A fact I realized after I had sex with Natalie and I knew it wasn't just Kate I felt nothing sexually with. It was women in general..then I met you and we had an instant connection and I was scared Harry. Scared because I was realizing I was gay and here you were and we were getting close and I...I was falling in love and I was scared shitless so I lied."

Sitting there frozen after Zac spoke, Harry just looked up at him blinking slowly several times because he had to have hearing problems. Zac hadn't just said he was in love with him.

"You're in love with me?" Harry asked softly once he had registered things. "You're really in love with me?"


	4. Early Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You think they'll realize when you waddle tomorrow it's because you had my dick inside of you?" he questioned teasing.

"I'm really in love with you," Zac spoke again confirming with Harry that he had heard things right. Zac had indeed just said he was in love with him.

The person who he had, had feelings for since things with Louis ended had also developed feelings for him too and it wasn't just one way and fuck wouldn't Zac's sister-in-law Nikki love this.

After all Nikki had told him last night she got why Zac was in love with him.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same," Zac spoke again in Harry's silence. "I mean you just came out of a relationship with Louis not too long ago and you probably still love him and it's okay."

Chewing on his lip Harry shook his head briefly as he looked at Zac, "I'm...It's not...It's not me returning your feelings as to why I am silent. I'm just shocked is all," he said as he let his hand go to run through his hair. "I never expected that Nikki and your friends were right and that you loved me."

"They knew?!" Zac asked clearly sounding surprised that others had guessed his feelings for Harry without him even telling them which only made Harry laugh as he gave Zac a sympathetic smile.

"Honey I think everyone in the room but me and you could see it," Harry told him hating how much he sounded like an idiot for using a bit of his own song lyrics with a minor tweak to them.

Zac pouted some before looking down at Harry, "What gave me away?" he asked clearly not realizing that his constant talking about Harry had been the dead giveaway.

Was probably why Gemma had suspected he had feelings for Zac as well before he left for this trip and she had grilled him.

"Probably because you never shut your trap about me you bloody idiot," Harry told him with a tiny smirk playing on his lips. "But I guess I am an idiot too because I've had feelings for you for some time and haven't said anything either. First because I didn't even know you were gay but then even after finding out last night I stayed silent."

Laughing softly Zac moved to sit down beside Harry. "So we're both two idiots?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Two idiots in love with each other," Harry told him with a shake of his head.

Now Zac smirked as well as he inched a bit closer to Harry, "Well then what do we do about this situation?" he questioned and Harry knew from the flirty tone he wasn't looking for a serious answer just yet.

No they had time for serious tomorrow when it wasn't so late. After they had both slept...if they slept anyway.

"Well we could do this," Harry answered before leaning closer to Zac. Taking a deep breath before letting his lips move against Zac's in a chaste kiss.

Harry almost afraid that Zac would push him away then, tell him everything was all a joke. But those fears soon subsided when Zac finally responded to the kiss. Deepening it a bit even, his tongue slowly brushing across Harry's lips wanting access into his mouth.

Something Harry let him have and a moan escaped Harry as their tongues slowly brushed against each other that first time. Harry realizing then that he wanted just more than a kiss from Zac tonight. He'd take everything if Zac let him but then again maybe Zac wasn't ready for everything.

Confessing feelings was a big step and one that made some people nervous even after the fact.

When Zac pulled away from the kiss Harry let out a tiny whine which only made Zac chuckle softly.

"Don't whine Harold," Zac chided him as mischief formed in his eyes. "Only pulled away to ask what you want. What do you want from me?"

Harry took a breath at that wanting to just blurt out that he wanted everything from Zac. Wanted it all tonight but instead he chose not to, too afraid it would make him seem foolish and needy and maybe he was needy.

Hadn't really had full on proper sex since his relationship with Louis ended. Hadn't found any man who made him want it until now.

Zac being the man who made him want everything that Harry had once feared he'd never have again all because his first love had broken his heart.

"I'll have whatever you'll let me have," Harry answered as he looked at Zac and Harry swore the mischief in Zac's eyes grew just a bit at his answer.

Harry getting a tiny thrill from it too if he was honest with himself and he usually tried to be. Failing most times but try was the key word. But sometimes it had been easier to lie to himself since Louis cheated and got Briana pregnant.

Something that Harry was sure would forever hurt him even if he did move on with Zac. Because there would always be a tiny part of him that loved Louis just like he suspected a tiny part of Zac would always love Carrick and the missed opportunity with him.

"So if I want to have sex with you, you'd let me?" Zac asked his voice going low as he leaned in close to Harry again though he wasn't close enough to kiss.

Which is what Harry wanted because Zac's lips looked so fucking kissable right now. Still swollen from their previous kissing.

Harry nodded his head in answer. "I'd let you have sex with me," he spoke too quick as he chewed on his lip. "Maybe even want you too."

"Want me too huh?" Zac smirked not even giving Harry time to answer as he kissed him again.

This kiss much more hungry and frantic than the last one. Like they both wanted something that only the other had.

Something that they needed and wanted. Something they both obviously hadn't had in awhile though Zac's last time could have been more recent than Harry's.

But Harry of course didn't want to ask. Didn't want to know the answer moments before he had sex with Zac.

When Zac pulled away again Harry once again whined because fuck why did Zac always have to ruin their good kissing?

"You big baby," Zac teased as he leaned in to peck Harry's lips. "Just want to ask if you'd much rather go somewhere more comfortable like my bed. I mean couch sex is fine but I kind of like the bed more."

Harry blushed before leaning in to kiss Zac briefly, "The bedroom sounds like a good idea," he told him after pulling away.

Getting a bit of satisfaction when it was Zac who whined now. Liking that he could make the shoe be on the other foot.

Zac's whine eventually died down though. Long enough at least for him to stand which Harry followed the action, letting him lead the way down the hall to his bedroom.

A bedroom that was a bit bigger than the guest room Harry had slept in the first night here. Also a bit more colorful too with blue wallpapers and paintings on the wall. A fact that surprised Harry but maybe it shouldn't have. After all Zac was an art teacher so of course he liked art.

Harry just guessed he never knew that he liked it to the extent of putting paintings in his room.

"You see something you like more than me?" Zac questioned and his voice brought Harry out of his own head, Harry's cheeks feeling hot because leave it to him to zone out during sexy times.

Harry gave a sheepish smile as he moved a bit closer to Zac, "Just surprised by the art in your room," he told him as he moved close enough for Zac to kiss but he didn't dare lean in to kiss him.

Wanting to tease the man again.

"Well I am an art teacher and a work of art myself," Zac told him sounding all cocky. "Of course I have art in my room," he said as he smirked.

His smirk growing just a bit when he finally leaned in and kissed Harry again and this time as they kissed Zac found a way to lead Harry towards the bed.

Pushing him back when they got there and falling over him. Harry letting out a low whimper when he felt Zac's hands in his hair after deepening the kiss.

Harry's cock getting a bit hard because fuck it all to hell he loved when his hair was played with. Especially though loved the feeling of Zac's hand in his hair. The way it curled and gently tugged on it. Like Zac was somehow afraid that Harry was glass that would break.

Even if Harry was far from that. Would never be breakable...when it came to sex anyway. He could take a good fucking.

"Need you so bad," Harry murmured out between kisses as he let his hands go up to the hem of Zac's shirt. "So fucking bad Zachary."

Zac pulled away from the kiss, the smirk from before back on his lips and Harry was half sure he had just made Zac's ego grow about ten times. Hoping that somehow he didn't become insufferable because of it.

"Oh yeah?" Zac questioned teasingly as he slowly moved away to lift up his own shirt. "Bad enough to beg me for it?" he asked right before he took his shirt off and threw it to the floor. "You in the mood to beg me for sex Harold?"

Harry blushed at that before chewing his lip, "Please fuck me," he spoke hating the way he did sound all needy. "Fuck me so hard until I can't walk tomorrow."

Laughing Zac leaned back down, "I think that can be arranged," he told him before kissing him again and this time when they kissed Zac let his hand slide under Harry's own shirt. His hips moving into Harry's every so often.

Harry able to feel just how much Zac wanted him as well. Liked knowing that it seemed Zac wanted him just as bad and Harry almost wanted to reverse the tables and ask him if he'd beg too but thought better of it. In fact when Zac broke the kiss to help Harry out of his shirt Harry stayed silent.

Well mostly silent anyway. He did moan out as Zac's lips attached to his neck and he began to kiss the skin there softly. His lips slowly working their way down Harry's neck and chest.

Harry's eyes fluttering shut when Zac paid special attention to his love bird tattoos and then again once more when he stopped at the Laurel's just above the waistband of the jeans he had on.

Zac's tongue coming out then and faintly tracing them. An action that made Harry's dick harder than what it already was. Made him want Zac's tongue on other parts of him.

Specifically his throbbing cock which twitched at just the mental image of Zac wrapping his gorgeous as fuck dick sucking lips around it.

"Fuck Zac," Harry breathed out a moan as Zac continued to trace his tattoo. The sensation of his tongue on Harry's skin starting to make Harry feel hot.

Like he was burning from the inside out or something.

"We aren't fucking yet," Zac spoke finally as he lifted his head and Harry looked down shooting him a playful glare that he half hoped didn't look so playful. Wanted Zac to feel bad for prolonging his relief.

"We could be if you'd hurry up and get the show on the road."

Once again Zac smirked as he moved to undo Harry's jeans. Pushing them down and off him along with his boxers.

Harry's hard and aching cock now visible as he laid there naked beneath Zac feeling vulnerable in ways now. A new blush forming on his cheeks when Zac checked him out. Maybe feeling a bit self conscious because what if he didn't measure up to Carrick?

What if he wasn't the best looking naked person Zac had seen? What if he was the worst?

"You're so fucking beautiful," Zac spoke breaking the silence and ending the thoughts Harry had been having. "So fucking beautiful," he smirked before letting his hand reach out and take Harry's cock in his hand.

Harry moaning out as Zac began to stroke him. Slow very deliberate strokes. Strokes Harry knew where to tease him. Get him close enough to the edge.

Closing his eyes Harry rutted his hips up. His cock moving some in Zac's hand. "Need more," he told Zac softly which made Zac chuckle.

Zac sounding like he was being an asshole and hell he probably was.

"You arsehole," Harry sighed out using his Brit slang because Zac seemed to like it. Loved being called Zed anyway so maybe he'd love the arsehole bit too.

"Yes, talk dirty to me in Brit," Zac laughed as he picked up the pace of his strokes. "Makes me harder than what I already am. May even want you to call me Zed when you orgasm tonight. It could be enough to get me to come too."

Harry rolled his eyes at that even after Zac picked up his pace on stroking his cock. "I'll only talk dirty to you in Brit if you suck my cock right now," he told him sounding demanding or well trying his best.

Though he wasn't sure if he succeeded. Not when Zac just smirked.

But despite Zac's smirk he leaned down, finally letting his mouth go around Harry's cock which he began to suck on nice and slow. Like he knew what he was doing even if it had been ages and maybe giving a blow job was liking riding a bicycle.

You never really forgot no matter how long it had been in between the last time you did it.

Letting his hand reach down to Zac's hair, Harry pulled on it rather harshly. An action that got a moan out of Zac. A moan that almost literally vibrated Harry's cock.

His eyes shutting tightly as he let himself enjoy the sensations. Let himself enjoy Zac's mouth and the way Zac sucked him like he had been born to do this. Like Zac had been born to suck cock all his life.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later as Harry laid beside Zac in bed. Both of them coming down from some sort of post sex bliss, Harry sighed as he leaned his head against Zac's chest. "I'm not sure if I am going to be able to walk properly when I meet the rest of your family tomorrow."

Zac laughed softly at that as he leaned in to leave a kiss on Harry's forehead, "You think they'll realize when you waddle tomorrow it's because you had my dick inside of you?" he questioned teasing.

More than likely finding Harry's situation funny because Zac again was an asshole like that.

"Maybe," Harry retorted as he softly nipped at Zac's chest. Feeling him shiver at that. "Kind of scared they may hate me though. What if all the see is the rockstar the papers say I am?"

"I'm sure they won't," Zac reassured amazing Harry with how he could go from teasing to serious just like that. "I mean I don't only tell my friends about you. I tell my family too and I hope that they trust that the man I rave about isn't some dick that the media tries to say he is."

Smiling at that Harry only hmmed because even with Zac's words he was still scared of making a bad impression on the family of the man that he was currently majorly falling in love with.

When Zac didn't say anything else, Harry just shut his eyes and drifted off. Dreaming about Zac because even in his non awake state Zac had found ways to worm himself in.


	5. Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "He accepts and loves Taylor and his husband so I know or at least hope he'll come around to me."

"So you really think your family liked me?" Harry asked as he laid beside Zac in the bed hours after they had arrived back home.

The clock on the nightstand showing it was already midnight in the city that never slept which meant it was officially Harry's birthday. He was twenty-two now and he wasn't sure he felt it just yet. Not yet anyway.

"My family loved you," Zac reassured him as he scooted a bit closer to Harry in the bed. "My mom doesn't offer to give her secret recipe for the spaghetti sauce out to just anyone. My brother Taylor has asked for it for years and still hasn't got it but you're there for two hours and all you gotta do is talk nice and flash your dimples at her and she's giving you that recipe."

Harry laughed as he felt his cheeks getting hot. "I just have a charm with parents," he defended knowing it seemed like he had way of winning over parents. Probably all the years of media training he had learned. "Usually it's dads but I don't think I won over your dad yet."

"My dad can be kind of tough to win over," Zac told him before leaving a light kiss on Harry's cheek. "But I think he loved you too."

"Think or hoped he did Zachary?" Harry questioned knowing there was a difference and to him Walker had seemed indifferent whereas Diana hadn't hid the fact that she loved Harry.

Had made a comment even that she wished her own sons could learn some of the manners that Harry had.

"Hoped," Zac admitted and Harry was surprised by how honest he had been. Because as of late it seemed hard to get the truth from Zac but maybe knowing now how they both felt. It had changed and made Zac more truthful. "I just don't think he is ready to come to terms yet with having two gay sons."

Harry shrugged, "Or he'll never be ready."

"My dad's not homophobic," Zac defended as he shook his head. "He accepts and loves Taylor and his husband so I know or at least hope he'll come around to me."

"Fingers crossed then," Harry relented with a smile as he laid his head on Zac's chest. "Do you regret not letting them meet Carrick?" he questioned having the feeling they hadn't met him even if Zac hadn't said as much.

Harry just assumed Carrick was someone only Nikki and probably Isaac as well as Zac's ex-wife knew about.

"I regret a lot of stuff when it comes to him," Zac answered as he let a hand rest on Harry's back. Rubbing it softly which only made Harry close his eyes at how good it felt. "But I don't really regret that which is odd. But I guess maybe it means Carrick wasn't the one."

"So you think I'm the one then?" Harry asked sounding amused. "I mean that's what I take by what you just said. Carrick didn't get to meet your parents so he wasn't the one but I did and I'm the one? After only talking for months and just finding out you're over the moon for me last night?"

Zac tensed at that which made Harry open his eyes, slowly moving his head up just a bit so he could see Zac's face.

A small frown settling when he saw an unreadable look on Zac's face. Harry hating that maybe his teasing questions had made Zac feel uncomfortable.

"Never really thought I would ever find the one after Kate," Zac spoke finally breaking his silence. "Hell I'm not sure I ever felt she was the one either. So I guess all my life I went about wondering if I'd ever know it if I found the one."

"And am I the one?" Harry mused this time sounding more serious.

Zac chewed on his lip briefly as he looked at Harry, "You made me feel at home the moment I met you. Never felt it with Katie and sadly I never felt it with Carrick either and if that means someone is the one then yes I think you are the one for me. Even if it is foolish since we haven't known each other long and only found out our true feelings for each other last night as you put it," he finished with a small smile.

Harry smiling too when Zac leaned in to kiss him after he had said what he needed. Harry knowing the at home feeling worked both ways.

Zac made him feel at home too. But so had Louis and that hadn't ended so well for him.

"I felt that way with Louis too once," Harry told Zac after he pulled away from the kiss. "Which I think at one point of my life he was the one. At least for a little while and now I get that same feeling with you."

Zac seemed to smirk at that revelation. "Well I'll be the one that lasts then," he said before kissing Harry again. A kiss which Harry returned eagerly.

Finding a way to move up some so that he could straddle Zac. Being thankful that they were already half naked. Only clad in their boxers.

"The one that lasts a lifetime?" Harry questioned as he pulled away after he was straddling Zac. Their eyes locking in an intense gaze. "You going to be my one that lasts?"

"Always," Zac told him his voice sounding soft. Soft and genuine. "You're my best friend Harry," he sighed and it was in that moment Harry knew.

Harry knew for sure that Zac was his one and he was Zac's and everything seemed to make perfect sense in Harry's brain. Why things with Louis hadn't lasted. It was because while Louis had been his best friend at one point he had never been Harry's soulmate.

It was a lesson Harry had to learn the hard way through being cheated on. But now he had learned it and the truth was staring him right in the eyes.

Zac was his soulmate and he'd be damned if he let this get away from him.

"You're my best friend too Zac," Harry smiled before kissing Zac first this time and as they kissed Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as Zac's hand went to rest on his waist now.

Their hips soon moving together in a nice rhythm as the kissing got a bit deeper. Harry opening his mouth when he felt Zac's tongue brush across his lips.

A moan finding it's way out not long after when somehow during the hip rutting Zac had found time to sneak his hand into Harry's boxers. His hand wrapping around Harry's half hard cock.

"Zac," Harry breathed out through a moan as he rutted his hips up some. "Please," he sighed out as his eyes fell shut.

"Please what?" Zac questioned voice all teasing now because he knew what Harry wanted. Of course he did.

"Fuck me," Harry muttered out softly as Zac began to move his hand up and down the length of Harry's cock. "Fuck me and fill me up. It is my birthday after all now."

Zac laughed at that and even with his laugh he kept his hand moving on Harry's hard cock. "I think a fucking can be arranged," he stated before moving his hand out of Harry's boxers. Going to take them off of him because maybe he was just as eager as Harry to get down to the fucking.

Their lips somehow connecting again after Harry was free of his boxers. Harry letting his own hand go between them as he rested his hand on the waistband of Zac's. Where he let his fingertips brush the skin there. At least until Zac was a whimpering mess.

Payback for all the teasing he had gotten last night.

"It's not fun to be teased is it?" Harry questioned innocently as he finally moved to slip off Zac's boxers. His own hand going to wrap around Zac's length.

Jerking him to full hardness like Zac had done for him.

"Yeah, yeah," Zac muttered out through a low, loud moan. "Less talking more jerking birthday boy," he sighed and Harry grinned.

Obeying Zac and giving him what he wanted because in the end it meant he got what he wanted too. He would be able to get fucked by the man who he loved dearly and who loved him back.

One of the best birthday gifts he could ever receive as naughty as that sounded.

Once Zac was fully hard Harry moved his hand away from his cock. Slowly reaching for Zac's hand which he brought to his lips. Seeing Zac give him a confused look. A look that went away the moment Harry put two of Zac's fingers in his mouth.

Sucking on them slowly because it was fun to tease him. Even if Harry was eager to get fucked.

"Harry," Zac whined again which made Harry smirk before letting Zac's fingers drop from his mouth.

An innocent look resting on Harry's face. "Just wanted to make sure they were good and wet," he told him honestly. "So they could prepare me better," he added on as a moan came out the moment one of the fingers that had been in his mouth slipped inside of him.

Harry's eyes inevitably falling shut as Zac worked that finger in and out of him. Finding a nice rhythm that they both liked. One Harry started to move with fucking himself on Zac's finger from time to time when Zac would stop moving it.

Even once letting out a whine when Zac didn't move it and he didn't move to fuck himself. But it was after that whine that Zac slipped the second finger inside of Harry.

Now fucking Harry with two fingers and Harry knew it wouldn't be long until he was ready for Zac. After all he had just had him last night. So he was already semi used to it again after going so long without it.

When he did feel like he was ready Harry let Zac know. Only whimpering some at the loss of feeling of Zac inside of him but the whimper didn't last long. Not when he made to move down so he could feel Zac at his entrance. His eyes opening as he slid down on Zac's cock.

A smile appearing on his lips as he moved down on Zac. Loving that full feeling he had.

"Love you," Harry breathed out before starting to slowly move up and down on Zac. Fucking himself on the length of him.

"Love you too Harold," Zac whispered as he leaned in to kiss Harry again. Harry returning the kiss as he felt his heart literally skip a beat.

Which was either romantic or pathetic. However it was seen though somehow it felt like it was entirely how he and Zac worked.

They were either romantic or pathetic or pathetically romantic. It could be a toss up between all three but in the end Harry wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So this story took forever to get finished. Longer than I planned which planning for this story wasn't much. I just had a general gist of what I wanted to happen. Harry to hang out with Zac for a few days for his birthday and realize they were in love with each other over those few days.
> 
> Something I think I accomplished even if it took me forever to get this finished.


	6. Soundtrack

 

 

  1. Falling Slowly by Chester See and Savannah Outen
  2. This Years Love by Boyce Avenue
  3. Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon
  4. Photograph by Ed Sheeran
  5. I Won’t Give Up by Jason Mraz
  6. You’re Beautiful by Chester See
  7. Hot Child In The City by Nick Gilder
  8. Oh Pretty Woman by Roy Orbison
  9. Sherry by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons
  10. These Arms of Mine by Otis Redding
  11. Will You Love Me Tomorrow by The Shirelles
  12. Secret Garden by Bruce Springsteen
  13. You Are In Love by Taylor Swift



 


End file.
